


New Traditions

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable holiday 2020, soft times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's own take on a classic British Christmas tradition
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Christmas Crackers! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

It started one snowy evening while they had been drinking. Aziraphale dug out boxes of Christmas decorations and, at the very bottom, found a smaller box of forgotten Christmas crackers. He pulled them out to show Crowley. They drunkenly opened all twenty that came in the box and laughed at some of the dull prizes inside. Aziraphale got one with a white crown and a small deck of cards that Crowley took away knowing the angel was going to try and attempt magic. Crowley himself opened one and got a red crown and a metal brain teaser puzzle where you had to figure out how to separate the two pieces. He wouldn’t admit it, but they were actually great fun to do. After opening all of them, Aziraphale jokingly proposed the idea that they make their own Christmas crackers. The more they discussed it, the more fun it sounded. They sobered up and agreed to the terms. They would make one personalized Christmas cracker for one another. They had one week to get everything and would exchange them next Saturday night. 

The night of the exchange was finally here. The angel and demon held the other’s cracker in their hands. “Angel’s first, angel,” Crowley smirked. He passed Aziraphale his Christmas cracker which was a very pretty gold color. He pulled it apart and a few things fell out. First, a blue crown. He giggled while he put on the crown and then picked up the next item, which was chocolate. Three individually wrapped chocolates from his favorite brand. 

“Oh, Crowley. How did you even get these?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Crowley had miracled them from the store in Switzerland. And yes, he did leave money in the register. Not that he would admit that to anyone. Aziraphale popped a chocolate into his mouth and moaned. “They’re so good.” Coming back to himself, the angel picked up the last thing. It was a small ornament. It had one black wing and one white wing coming together in the shape of a heart and in the middle, the words ‘To The World’ were written. Aziraphale’s own heart couldn’t take it. His eyes started watering. 

“W-where did you find this Crowley,” he sniffled. Crowley wiped away the tears that were falling down the angel’s face. “I made it. Just for you,” the demon smiled. 

“I love it. It’s my new favorite ornament and will go towards the top of the tree.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Do you want to hang it up with me?”

“Of course, angel.”

They placed the ornament on the tree and sat back down on the sofa. Now, it was Crowley’s turn to open his Christmas cracker. His was a brilliant red color. He popped it open and out fell all the items that shouldn’t have fit inside. Crowley put the black crown on crooked because he knew it simultaneously annoyed the angel and made him laugh. Several packets of seeds were now in his lap. Four different kinds to be exact. Blush roses, Cornflower, Sweet Williams(which made Crowley snort), and Honeysuckle.*

“Now, I know you don’t usually grow flowering plants, but-” He was cut off by Crowley grabbing his face and looking him deep in the eyes. 

“Angel, I will grow whatever you give me. These are wonderful and...I love you, too.” He placed a gentle kiss on Aziraphale’s forehead. 

“So, you understood the message then?”

“I certainly did. Took me a second to piece it together. It _has_ been roughly 150 years since we shared messages in this way.” Aziraphale blushed at that thought. 

“I’m glad you like them. Oh, and you’re not allowed to yell at them either.”

“We’ll see about that.” 

Crowley quickly moved on to his last item before Aziraphale could counter what he said. He was a little shocked at what he was holding. It was his turn to ask how the angel got this despite knowing money was no object for them. In Crowley’s hand was the newest model of his favorite watch. 

“I know you like the latest technology and I noticed you were wearing the model from two years ago, so I purchased this one for you.” Crowley slowly blinked at him.

“Have I told you that I love you yet?”

“Yes, I do believe you have, my dear. 

“Well, I’ll say it again. I love you.” 

Crowley put on the watch and then miracled away the mess from the Christmas crackers. “Come here, angel,” he said with his arms wide. Aziraphale snuggled deep into the demon’s arms and sighed happily. “This was fun. We should do this again next year.”

“I agree. Maybe it'll be our new tradition," Crowley replied, running his fingers through the angel’s curls. 

“Oh! I don’t suppose you have the rest of that box of chocolates, do you,” Aziraphale sheepishly asked. Crowley grinned and snapped his fingers. A box appeared in his hand. 

“Honestly thought you’d ask sooner.”

“Hush,” Aziraphale said with fake irritation. Crowley just chuckled. 

They spent the rest of the night reminiscing over past holidays, among other things. All in all, a very successful evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Blush roses for blossoming romance  
> Cornflower for hope in love  
> Sweet William for gallantry  
> Honeysuckle for devoted affection 
> 
> I have an illustrated Language of Flowers book and it has a section for different bouquets. These specific flowers make up the bouquet for courting. Is it silly because they are already together? A little bit, but never stop dating once you’re married ;)  
> Also, Crowley snorts at the name Sweet William because according to my book, many speculated that the flower's common name is named after several historical Williams from William the Conqueror and the one that made Crowley laugh, William Shakespear. Among other Williams, but no namesake has ever been confirmed!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos as they bring me so much joy <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
